dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xeno Goku (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "Dispatch! Time Patrol" Anime: "Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!" |Race= |Gender= |Date of birth = Age 737 |Date of death = Age 774 |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Martial Artist Time Patroller |Allegiance=Time Patrol |Classification= |Affiliations=Goku (main world counterpart) Kakarot (Dragon Ball Advanced) (alternate world counterpart) Xeno Bardock (father) Xeno Gohan (son) Xeno Goten (son) Xeno Pan (granddaughter) }} Xeno Goku () is an incarnation of Goku from a separate world to the main world Appearance Xeno Goku wears the same Time Patroller outfit as Goku. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Demon Realm Saga In the Manga of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission; Xeno Goku and the others experienced the conflict differently to the main world heroes. Xeno Chronoa summons the strongest warrior from Xeno Trunks' memories - Xeno Goku - in order to have him help Xeno Trunks. Xeno Goku and Xeno Trunks spent the next six months training while in reality, it had only been 3 days due to Xeno Chronoa changing the flow of time. Dark Empire Saga Xeno Goku's first mission was to correct the altered timeline on Planet Namek in which Xeno Frieza had a Dark Dragon Ball attached to his chest. Xeno Goku and Xeno Trunks were able to correct history after that. Dark King Mechikabura Saga In the manga of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Goku and the other members of the Time Patrol are thanked for their work in preserving the timelines by Xeno Old Kai when Xeno Trunks notices another disturbance. Prison Planet Saga Xeno Goku heard about Fu plotting on a strange planet and so, allowed himself to be apprehended while out on a patrol in order to investigate the Prison Planet for himself. Dragon Ball Advanced 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta were invited by Naraku to help them investigate Floor 6 of the Timespace Rift. Xeno Goku and Goku: GT came face-to-face with Android 13 only to reveal that they have no idea who he is. Android 13 realises that they aren't the same Goku he fought and doesn't expect them to know. Power ;Manga Xeno Goku is suggested to be the strongest warrior by Chronoa. Goku: GT sensed that Xeno Goku's power was a far cry from his own but despite that, he still fought alongside his counterpart against Android 13 who just has been converted into a Bio-Android. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Kamehameha - Goku's signature attack. *Super God Shock Flash - He places two fingers near his opponent's chest then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to the opponent's gut. **Instant Shock Strike - He uses Instant Transmission to appear behind his enemy before placing two fingers near his opponent's back then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to the opponent's gut. *Instant Transmission - The ability to instantly go from one place to another. *Fusion Dance - A technique learned from the Metamorans |-|Transformations= ;Super Saiyan Xeno Goku achieved this legendary transformation during his battle with Xeno Frieza on Planet Namek. ;Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Goku is capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 3. ;Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku is capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 4. |-|Fusions= ;Xeno Vegito Xeno Vegito is the Potara Fusion of Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Goku. ;Xeno Gogeta Xeno Gogeta is the Metamoran Fusion of Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. Video Game Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Super Dragon Ball Heroes